


Telling

by shipthis



Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthis/pseuds/shipthis
Summary: Wrote this when I was 12Castiel and Dean are now a couple and they have to tell everyone. How will they react? Will they reject them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My old fanfictions from when I was like 12 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199909
Kudos: 1





	Telling

Sam, Dean, and Cas was eating pie. All may seem normal now, but thirty minutes ago Sam was in for the shock of his life.

~Flashback~

Sam walked into the room and the atmosphere was very serious. Dean and Cas sat on the couch.

"Sam we need to talk." Dean said seriously as he sat back, a stern look on his face.

"Ok." Sam said as he sat down looking worried.

Dean took a deep breath. He looked nervous, which was not like him at all. He never worried unless it was over Sam.

"Cas and I are dating" Dean said after a few minutes of nothing.

Sam froze in shock. Did his brother just say that? Was he joking? Was he dreaming? Was his brother gay? There were so many questions, but yet no answers. He was frozen like that for a good five minutes.

"Are you serious?" he finally asked still in a bit of shock.

"Deadly." Cas answered as he nodded, leaning forward.

"How long have you two been...?" Sam asked next.

"When got together when we trapped Raphael." Dean said.

"Are You gay" he asked.

"Only for Cas" he replied.

"Does bobby know" he asked.

"Not yet" Dean said.

"Do you love him" Sam asked.

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"Are you alright with it Samuel" Cas asked.

Sam thoult about it.

"Yea as long as it's what makes you happy, and I don't have to know graphic details I'm cool with it , but if you hurt him Cas I will hurt you" Sam said.

"I would never" Cas said as he tilter his head.

"Good can we go get some pie now" Dean asked.

Good old Dean.

End flashback

Yea he was cool with it because his brother really did deserve someone he knew was kind and good hearted. Sam knew Dean and Cas would be together forever no matter what cause there they sat feeding each other pie and they didn't care what anyone was thinking, but Sam had to wonder how bobby would take the news.

**Author's Note:**

> OG comments
> 
> Weridname234 chapter 1 . Jan 13, 2013  
> Thi is awesome keep up the great work
> 
> AbuseGtfo1578 chapter 1 . Jan 12, 2013  
> 1\. I love you screen name  
> 2\. I like the concept of the boys coming out to everyone, try being a little careful about you typos


End file.
